Winning
by the-purple-black
Summary: Remus and Dora get up to some mischief in Grimmauld place whilst Sirius is trying to talk to Harry. Oneshot inspired by a picture by animateglee on Tumblr.


**So this is the first thing I've written in a really long time that doesn't involve a single Death Eater (I know, shock horror). But I saw this drawing (done by** animateglee **on Tumblr) and I couldn't get it out of my head so . . .**

 **I hope you enjoy this little brain fart, please do leave a review if you have a moment!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Nymphadora took a spoonful of her late night snack of cereal as she sat back in her seat at the dinner table of Grimmauld Place, watching Sirius curiously as he stared at the clock in the room, a handful of floo powder at the ready.

"You shouldn't be trying it, Sirius," Remus shook his head.

"Oh, Remus, where's your sense of adventure?" Sirius smirked.

"There is a difference between a sense of adventure and a want for you to not get arrested by the Ministry," Remus rolled his eyes.

"He knows what he's doing," Dora shrugged, "let him keep trying if he wants to."

"Thank you, little cousin," Sirius tipped his head in a mock bow before he got on his knees in front of the fire, throwing the powder in and immersing his head as he yelled for his desired destination.

Nymphadora flickered her eyes to the side for a moment, watching Remus as he shook his head in disapproval. "Don't tell me you wouldn't try it if you thought it would help Harry," Dora said knowingly, leaning forward on the table as she rested her head on her hand to look at the man.

" _I'm_ not a wanted man," Remus said.

"True . . ." Dora looked at her cousin, a strange sight as he knelt on all fours in front of the fire, his head immersed in the bright green flames of the floo network. "He looks like a sitting duck there . . ." Dora said eventually after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" Remus frowned, "For the Ministry?"

"No," Dora shook her head, a mischievous smirk coming over her features, "part of me really wants to go kick him in the ass."

Remus choked on his laughter slightly, causing the girl to grin in amusement as she sat up and pushed her short blue hair out of her face. "Wanna play a game?"

"What sort of game?" Remus asked curiously.

Nymphadora didn't need any further excuse, she pushed her bowl out of the way and summoned some rubber arrows, smirking when Remus frowned in confusion. "Me and Charlie used to do this when we were kids, _not necessarily in this exact situation_ , but still. They have minor sticking charms on the end of them—they're not going to get stuck quite to the extent of dear Walburga's portrait, for example. Though they're not exactly easy to get off if you don't know how . . ." Dora pushed half of the small arrows towards Remus, happy to see a small mischievous smile creeping onto his features. "Aim for the butt, I think, it's an easy target."

"I'm not sure . . ." Remus shook his head.

"Scared of losing to a girl?" Dora cocked an eyebrow, staring at him for a moment before with a grin she picked up the first arrow. She licked her lips in concentration, trapping her tongue between her teeth for a moment before she threw an arrow at Sirius. She grunted in annoyance when it missed and landed to the man's side.

"Well, evidently not," Remus laughed.

"You think you can do better?" Dora challenged, motioning to his pile of arrows, "Go on then, _Professor Lupin_ , show me how it's done."

Remus sighed in apparent defeat, picking up an arrow and turning to the side to throw it. Dora laughed as it hit the side of the fireplace and stuck there wobbling in its place.

"Well, I got closer," Dora giggled as she picked up another arrow, readying her aim.

"Well, at least mine stuck to something," Remus shrugged, though he couldn't hide his shadow of an amused grin.

"That is not the aim of the game here," Dora said in a mockingly serious tone, picking up another arrow, she concentrated for a moment before she threw it, "Yes!" she laughed as the arrow hit Sirius right on his left butt cheek and stayed there, "Tonks one, Remus zero."

"Alright," the man shrugged, picking up his own bright orange arrow and throwing it at the man.

"Damn," Dora said as it stuck next to her own green one, she scoffed in laughter as Sirius raised his hand from the floor, giving them an obscene gesture with his fingers before going back to concentrating on his conversation.

"Perhaps we should call it a draw?" Remus chuckled.

"Nah," Dora shook her head, picking up another arrow and looking at the man smiling next to her, "I'm winning."

"How do you figure that one out?" Remus laughed.

"Well, going by the butt to arrow ratio I suppose we are both equal, though looking at the range of how close these arrows are getting to dear Sirius I believe I am the clear winner here." Dora crossed her arms triumphantly.

"There's still three arrows left," Remus said after a few moments, picking up one of the remaining two on the table and gesturing for Nymphadora to go first. She shrugged and threw her arrow, laughing when yet another arrow landed on Sirius's ass.

"Your turn," Dora stifled her giggles as Remus picked up one of the remaining two. She watched him carefully, waiting until he was about to throw the thing before she left out a loud cough, leaning over the table. She laughed as his arrow went off course, making the vase above the fire wobble threateningly.

"Cheating isn't exactly the Hufflepuff spirit, is it Dora?" Remus chided, looking to the witch as he tried and failed to look disappointed in her.

"Cheating?" Dora put her hand to her chest as she gasped in mock offence, "I—Swallowed a fly, I could have died you know. But if you want to accuse me of cheating, well . . . Not very Gryffindor of you, is it?"

Remus laughed, "What's not very Gryffindor about that?"

"Well, I—"

" _You two_ ," Sirius did not seem amused as he pulled himself out of the fire, turning around and attempting to pull the arrows off of his trousers, "what in merlins . . . I'll get you back for this." He picked up one of the arrows from the floor, readying his aim to throw.

"Run, Remus!" Dora burst into a fit of laughter, grabbing the man's hand and ignoring his shock as she dragged him out of the kitchen causing their chairs to fly backwards.

They could hear Sirius walking from the kitchen, yelling profanities as he clearly continued to attempt to pull the arrows off of him. Dora yelped in shock as she tripped trying to run down the hallway, covering her hand to hide her giggles as Remus hooked an arm around her to stop her from her fall. "Quick," Dora laughed, ignoring the portrait of Walburga Black as she started to scream of half-blood, half-breed freaks. She grabbed his hand and dived into the nearest room, pulling Remus in and slamming the door behind them.

The two adults panted for breath, Remus unable to help his grin of amusement as Dora couldn't help but laugh. "You've dragged us into the broom cupboard," Remus shook his head, "Sirius is going to murder you when he catches you, you know. He—"

Dora snorted in laughter as she put her hand over Remus' mouth, her hair now a bright pink "Shh, he'll hear us."

Her dark eyes were still twinkling with mischief, their two bodies unbelievably close as Remus had to lean over her slightly to stop himself getting prodded in the back by an old broomstick. As she bit her lip to contain her laughter he couldn't help but become incredibly aware that this was the first time he had been so close to the beautiful young witch, though he had pined for her since the moment he had met her he had so far managed to keep distance enough to control himself. But her hand was on his mouth, the other gripping onto his own as they hid from Sirius, currently trying to shut up his mother's portrait.

He reached up with the hand that wasn't currently gripped in Nymphadora's own, taking the hand that was on his mouth and slowly lowering it. He let his better senses leave him as he reached out and gently touched the short pink hair of the witch, resting his hand on the back of her head he couldn't help but notice the small smile on her face as her eyelids flickered.

"Rem . . ." Dora breathed, leaning her head into his touch, she looked into his eyes. She knew what he wanted, she had thought of it countless times herself, though as she watched him carefully looking at her, some internal battle clearly going on in his mind she knew what she had to do. She wrapped her free arm around him and pulled him close, crashing her lips into his own as if a dire hunger had come over her. She let out a small groan as the man wrapped his own arms around her, returning their kiss with just as much passion and hunger. Her head was spinning, overjoyed as what she had been dreaming about for what seemed like forever was finally coming true.

A sudden light filled the room and a voice yelled out in triumph, "Aha—! Oh . . ." Sirius let out a laugh as the pair jumped apart, Dora blushing furiously and looking anywhere but her cousin as Remus' cheeks turned a similar shade of red.

"I—I'm sorry," Remus stuttered, rubbing his neck in embarrassment as he backed out of the small cupboard, "I should be getting to bed."

"Wait a minute, Moony," Sirius said teasingly, though the man merely pushed past him and made his way up to the spare room he had been staying in. The wizard shook his head with a sigh before turning to his younger cousin, the young witch now staring after the man she had just been kissing with such a passion with a look of confusion and hurt. "Dora?"

"Huh?" Dora spoke absentmindedly, not really paying attention to the man until with a sigh he repeated her name again, "Oh, um—The arrows—" Dora got out of the cupboard, drawing her wand, "Want me to get them off? I know a trick."

Sirius let the girl perform a charm, sighing as the arrows fell off and he turned back to face her, frowning as he noticed her tears threatening to spill. "Oh Dora," Sirius sighed, wrapping an arm around the witch, "you two are a nightmare, do you know that? Come on, let's get the fire whiskey out."

Dora went to protest but soon gave in as Sirius led her back down to the kitchen. He knew that his friend and cousin were bound to do something like this sooner or later, it seemed clear to him that the pair had developed feelings for one another. Though as he took Nymphadora to drink in the kitchen with him he knew that he was about to get the girl to admit her feelings to someone for the first time.


End file.
